


Secrets Between Us

by Psistriker



Series: Kitty Kat and Renner [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/pseuds/Psistriker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many secrets are never a good thing.  But when everything is finally out in the open, will the relationship survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot  
> Featuring - Our man Jeremy/OFC/the reader/still trying to figure out who she is  
> Words - 2,216  
> Rated M - for language, angst, and explicit sex. Sort of. Kind of. Just read it and you’ll see what I’m on about.  
> Disclaimer - I don’t own JFR, but I’d share him with you all if I did.  
> Author’s note - this is a sequel to A Little While Longer, which can be found here but you don’t have to read it first. I just hope you guys forgive me after this one. ;)

One of the hardest things about dating a working movie actor is dealing with the distance and all the time you spend apart.

Don't get me wrong, I know it could be worse. At least I know where he's at and that he's safe. And being apart does have some advantages. With sex pretty much off the table, you're forced to actually talk and get to know each other. It creates a whole new level of intimacy that you might not have otherwise.

And usually, we deal with it rather well. But this time, I don't know. Something was different. We'd only had two days together before he'd had to leave again. Well, one that was planned and one that he reclaimed for me. I'd been sick so we'd spent the time cuddling on the couch and watching reality TV. He'd even spent the night twice. Not that we'd done anything. I'd felt too crappy to even consider it and he was too much a gentleman to try under the circumstances.

But even with the cold, they had been two of the best days of my life. I'd hated to see him go when the time came, and I knew he'd felt the same way. Or at least I thought he did. But I knew what I was getting into when we'd started dating. So I'd kept my mouth shut and just watched him go.

It was supposed to have been a two month shoot, but weather delays turned it into three. And between that, a lousy internet connection, shoddy cell service, and just his own schedule, we barely got to talk to each other.

I knew it wasn't his fault, but it was driving me crazy. Truth was, I'd fallen for him, hard. I'd realized I was in love, but he had such a tendency to keep everything close to his chest that I had no idea how he felt. I thought he loved me, but he'd never said the words and I was beginning to think maybe I'd misread him. I was getting myself worked up and I had no one to talk to me down. My friends didn't know we were seeing each other, my mom could only do so much, and without him there to talk too I was going nuts.

Unfortunately, it all came to a head when he finally came home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I'd invited him over to my place for dinner. I'm not much of a cook but he was so thrilled to be home that he didn't care what I served him. There had been wine and candlelight and the next thing I knew we were making out hot and heavy and ended up in my bedroom.

I'd managed to avoid the subject of sex every time it had come up before (no easy feat, let me tell you). But things were definitely moving in that direction and I was beginning to tense up and pull away from him.

Jeremy picked up on it immediately, of course. "Kitty Kat, what's wrong?" he asked, calling me by his pet name for me.

I shook my head, embarrassed. "Nothing, I swear."

"Bullshit," he replied. "I know when something's up with you and you've been off all night. Not to mention every time we even talk about sex, you change the subject. Now we're here, I'm in your bedroom, ready and more than willing, and you're acting like a virgin on her wedding night. And oh my God, that's it, isn't it?"

I was turning beet red. Why did he always have to be so damn quick on the uptake? "Don't say it, don't even say it!"

He was fighting hard to keep the shock off his face. "How is that even possible?" he asked, confused. "I mean, I know HOW it's possible. But you're not that much younger than me. And as beautiful as you are. . ."

"Yeah right," I snorted. "Men weren't exactly knocking down my door before you came along. In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of a geek." I sat down on my bed with a sigh. "I don't know, it was just never really a priority. I was brought up believing you should save yourself for marriage, or at least the right man. And I haven't really had that many relationships and only one other one that could really be considered serious. I just never really got around to it, I guess."

He sat down on the bed next to me and took my hand. "Then I'm calling dibs," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Any man who blew a shot with you is an idiot," he answered. "So I'm staking my claim. I'm going to be the one that pops that gorgeous cherry of yours. Your ass is mine now."

"Oh it is, is it?" I snapped. I threw my left hand up in front of his face. "I don't see a ring on this finger. Do you?" I snatched my other hand back and stomped off to the other side of the room.

He sat back on my bed and looked at me thoughtfully. "Is that what you want?"

"I don't know, is that what you want?" I started pacing back and forth. "This is a big step for me, Jeremy. If I take it, I need to know that I'm not just another notch on your bedpost."

"Is that what you really think of me? That I think so little of you? That I feel that way about you?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't know how you feel about me, Jeremy," I cried, exasperated. "That's the whole problem, you never tell me."

The hurt that crossed his face made me want to kick myself. "I thought it was obvious," he said sadly.

I turned to face him as I ran my hands through my hair. "Then I guess I'm an idiot," I sighed. "And maybe I just need to hear the words."

He came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked straight into my eyes, letting everything show on his face. "I love you," he said.

I stared back at him, blinking back tears. "I love you too," I replied. "That's why all of this has been so hard."

He pulled me close and kissed me, holding me tightly. "I guess I should have told you sooner."

I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Might have been nice," I admitted.

"Then let me say something else." He stepped back and put his hands on either side of my face. "I want you, Kitty Kat. I've wanted you since I pushed you up against your car and kissed you on our first date."

He tilted my head back just far enough so I could meet his eyes. "I dream about what I want to do to you," he continued. "I want to kiss you until you can't breathe. I want to slowly undress you so I can run my hands down every inch of your flesh. I want to memorize every line of your body as I cover it with my lips and tongue. I want to lick the sweat from between your breasts while I work your nipples with my fingers. I want to learn what noises you make as I kiss my way up your thighs. I want to find out what you taste like as I lick and suck your beautiful pussy. I want to watch you squirm as I work my fingers into you. I want to drive you mad as I tease you and then slowly enter you. I want to feel you around my cock, all warm and wet and tight. I want to find out exactly what you feel like as you writhe underneath me. I want you to wrap yourself around me and hold on for dear life as I thrust into you again and again. I want to learn every spot on your body that drives you wild. I want you to bite my shoulder and dig your nails into my ass when you just can't take anymore. I want to look into your eyes and watch you as I bring you to the edge. I want to hold you in my arms as you come, screaming my name. And I want to come inside you, giving you everything I have as I do."

Then he smiled. "And knowing that I'm the first man who will ever discover these things about you. That my name is the first one that will pass your lips when you reach your highest point, it turns me on more than I can ever tell you. You're a mystery to unlock and I think that you're even considering me to be the one to do it is a great honor. All of this is going to be a secret between us and that just makes me love you even more," he said. "And you've always been more than just another notch on my bedpost. So for you, I'll wait. But I'm not going to wait forever."

I swallowed hard, forcing the lump that was forming in my throat back down. "You're not?"

He shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "I'm going to give you twenty, thirty years tops. Then you're going to have to either fuck me or blow me before I explode."

I burst out laughing. "It's a deal."

He leaned down and kissed me. "I should be mad at you," he said. "How could you not know how much I love you?"

I sighed as I threw myself back on my bed, landing flat on my back. "Can we just chalk it up to my being an insecure idiot and let it go at that?"

He laid down on his side next to me and propped his head up on his hand. "Nope."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't know," I sighed again. "It was just really hard this time. I know it wasn't your fault, but you did kind of fall off the face of the planet there for awhile. And the secret thing is really starting to get to me. I know it was as much my choice as yours, but it just got to me this time. Here I was, falling head over heels for the most amazing man, and my over active imagination was running rampant. I couldn't talk to you, I couldn't talk to anybody else, it just all started adding up."

"Maybe it's time we quit hiding," he said.

I rolled over so I could look at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I want to show you off," he answered. "I want you to meet my family and my friends. And I want to meet yours. I want everybody to know how amazing you are and how happy I am with you. I wanted to protect you but I'm beginning to learn that you don't need protecting. Remember the first thing you ever said to me?"

I grinned. "Hey sugar buns, I know they're spectacular but my eyes are up here," I laughed.

"Yep, busted me for looking at your amazing tits by admitting you were checking out my ass," he replied, matching my grin. "You're my sexy little smart ass momma and I think the world is finally ready for you."

"You say the sweetest things," I said as I kissed him. I reached over and took his free hand in mine. "We do have something amazing here, Jeremy, but if we're gonna make it work we both have to be willing to put the time and effort into it. That means I have to try and stop being an idiot, but you have to understand that sometimes I need to hear the words. I need to know that you're okay and thinking about me. Even if it's just two seconds to send me a blank text message. It's better than just sitting here stewing in my own insecurities."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Okay, as long as you understand that I tend to show how I feel more than say it," he replied. "That's why I come over when you're sick and why I leave you songs on your voice mail and send you little gifts from my shoots. You're always on my mind, Kitty Kat. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I'm willing to try if you are," I said.

"You've got it, momma," he agreed. He stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Well, since my plans for tonight are a bust, you wanna go watch a movie?"

"Okay." We started to leave the room but then I stopped him. "You're not disappointed, are you?"

"A little," he admitted. "But I meant what I said. It's not worth it if you're not right there with me every step of the way. And I love and respect you too much to make an issue out of it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I promise when I'm ready, you'll be the first person I tell," I said. "Especially if you keep saying things like that."

He kissed me again before we headed downstairs.


End file.
